Deadly Secrets
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: A deadly secret has been haunting Rin Okumura for the past few months. When his Father and younger twin brother realize this, it may already be too late.
1. Beginning of the ticking

**The full chapter fic is here! :)**

* * *

"Is something wrong with Rin?" Kyodo asked Father Fujimoto as the boys left for school. Shiro raised an eyebrow. He had noticed Rin had been acting strange recently. He was quieter and more distant. Apparently it wasn't just Shiro who thought he was acting odd.

"Not that I know of," Shiro paused. "Did you see him doing anything suspicious?" he added.

"I just noticed that he was quieter at dinner and breakfast is all." Kyodo pointed out honestly.

"Maybe I'll have a talk with his school counselor after school is out.." Shiro trailed in thought.

"You're going to actually go down to the school and ask them?" Kyodo asked.

"Well, or course. Why? What were you thinking of?" Shiro asked. If he could get any thought that would work, he would take it. It was his son – his Rin – on the line.

"Well, I just didn't know you usually went down there and talked to Rin's teachers and counselor." Kyodo said innocently.

"Well, usually I only go down there when Rin gets in trouble or when Yukio gets praised," Shiro admitted. "But I will definitely go down there if they can help me find out why my son is acting so distant."

Shiro Fujimoto walked into the guidance counselor's office that afternoon. He had hoped this person would be able to shed some light on the situation before it all went to hell.

"How was Rin acting today during class?" Shiro asked after a few moments of silence. He had hoped that if he had been acting odd during class, they might be able to find the source of his distance.

"Rin did not show up to school today." the counselor said simply.

"He didn't? Did Yukio?" Shiro asked. This was quite shocking as Rin had never skipped school before.

"Yes." the counselor told after some tapping from her computer.

"So, Rin didn't.." Shiro trailed.

"Is there something going on at home?" the counselor asked.

"Of course there isn't anything going on at home! I would never touch my boys in a harmful way. I promise you, I am only gentle to my sons." Shiro retorted.

"Mr. Fujimoto, you need to understand, you aren't the only one your boys are around. Haven't you even considered that someone else was touching them?" the woman counselor suggested.

Then it all clicked.

Someone could be touching Rin or Yukio in an abusive way and Shiro might never notice it. He just about stormed home. Yukio came home a while later, confessing that Rin skipped school, and that he had no idea where he went.

"I already know. The school counselor told me." Shiro said, not seeming happy about it. Yukio had assumed this reaction of their Father, though he seemed angry about something completely different.

"You went to the school counselor? Why?" Yukio asked. He hadn't gotten any sort of grade back to be praised for, and Rin didn't show up to school to get into trouble.

"I went to find out why Rin has been acting so distant for the past few days," Shiro admitted. "I know you've noticed it, too, Yukio. Don't play dumb." he added.

"I have noticed.." Yukio trailed off.

"Yukio.." Shiro trailed as well. He didn't know how to ask his son one of the most important questions of his life. "Has anyone ever touched you..in a physically harmful way?" Shiro finally came out with it. Yukio's eyes widened.

"Of course no, Father! Do you think someone could be touching Rin harmfully? Like someone's hitting him?" Yukio asked, slightly panicked.

"The guidance counselor suggested the thought to me," Shiro sighed in frustration. "Ever since she did, I can't get the thought out of my head that someone is hurting him behind our backs."

"We have to find him." Yukio said instantly.

"No." Shiro said.

"No? What do you mean no? If we can find him, we can prevent anything he may be doing!" Yukio shouted out, feeling protective of his sibling. It must have been a reaction to Rin, since he usually wasn't this brash.

"We need to wait until he comes home. Then we can talk in private with him somewhat calm." Shiro told. Yukio noticed that his Father was right.

"Alright, we'll wait here.." Yukio trailed off.

Rin only came home hours later when it was dark from the late hours. Though, he seemed more cheerful than he had been all week.

"Dad, Yukio.." Rin trailed off, shocked that they were waiting for him to come home. "What's up?" he asked, getting fidgety.

"Rin, we need to talk to you." Shiro said seriously.

"Boy, wish I could, but I've got make – up work to do from when I was sick." Rin lied – even if it wasn't very smooth.

"Rin!" Shiro shouted after his teenage son who continued to run out of the room they were in and up the stairs.

"He won't talk right now, Father." Yukio informed his Father.

"He will if I give him no other choice." Shiro said with a burning curiosity inside of him.


	2. The deadliest secrets stay hidden

"Father, how are you going to give him no choice?" Yukio asked the next morning. Yukio knew that Rin would be awake any minute now. While he knew their Father would never do anything physically harmful to his brother, he was still worried.

"Simple, Yukio. By the time Rin wakes up, I'll have all the doors and windows locked. I'm also going to have everyone else guard all the exits from outside. It gives Rin privacy to speak with me, and reassurance for when he tries to run away." Shiro confessed his plan to Yukio. It wasn't all that strange that the brunette seemed uneasy about this plan.

"Are you sure this is all necessary?" Yukio asked.

"Well, there's no school today, so you boys will be alright attendance–wise. The locks and guarding Is really just reassurance for if he decides to run away." Shiro told.

"Well..alright.." Yukio trailed off. "Do you need me to stay here?" he added.

"I don't think you'll be needed, but if you want to stay, that's fine." Shiro said.

"If I'm not needed, I'll just go. I'll probably only get in the way, anyway," Yukio said. "I don't want to make this harder on Nii-san." he added. Yukio didn't want to delay anything Rin had to say from coming out from being uncomfortable with an audience.

"Alright, then," Shiro said before hearing Rin descend from the stairs. "Here we go." Shiro said before Rin walked into the kitchen looking for a box of cereal.

"I guess I'll go now." Yukio said, exiting rather quickly. The sooner Rin was able to talk to Shiro, the better.

"What's up with him?" Rin asked, still groggy from the early hours of the morning.

"He wanted to give us privacy," Shiro told. Rin paused for a minute, not sure what he was on about before trying to bolt out of the room. "Oh no you don't!" Shiro exclaimed, grabbing Rin by the waist and holding him in the spot they were in.

"Dad! Stop!" Rin shouted out and tried harder to get away.

"Not until you sit down and talk to me!" Shiro exclaimed. Rin finally calmed down and was able to sit down at the kitchen table. "Rin, if you don't explain to me what is going on, I will take your ass to a therapist faster than you can say 'lollypop'!" Shiro told.

"I can't tell you anything, Dad.." Rin trailed off.

"Why can't you?" the gray–haired man asked as he sat next to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder gently with reassurance. "Come on, Rin, why can't you talk to me?" Shiro pressed. "Rin.." the Father trailed off. "Speak to me." he continued.

"If I do, I'll be in trouble." Rin admitted.

"Who will you be in trouble with?" Shiro asked urgently. "If you tell me, I'll make sure that no one hurts you," Shiro promised. "You are completely safe with me." he added.

"I can't," Rin stated. "Please, just leave me alone about it." he said before forgetting about any hopes of food and stomping up the stairs and to his bedroom that he shared with Yukio. Shiro groaned.

Maybe if he was lucky, Rin would write down something about what was happening in some type of journal, or decide to tell someone else about it. Apparently he wasn't going to come out to his Father about it.

Shiro would just have to wait for his next opportunity to strike.

* * *

**I'm going to try and make these chapters longer. They are only short since it's just starting out, sorry guys! :(**


End file.
